Composting is a common method of breaking down organic materials for a variety of uses. It provides a way to dispose of organic waste such as lawn clippings, kitchen scraps, and fecal matter, with cow manure and even human waste making viable compost. Compost may be used for a variety of purposes, but is most often used as a fertilizer for gardening applications.
Users are often cautious when handling compost. Pathogens and parasites may still be present, especially if the compost contains fecal matter. Without proper precautions, compost can spread disease and unwanted illnesses to plants and the surrounding environment.
Compost is formed when bacteria and fungus breakdown cellulosic and other carbohydrate portions of residues into smaller and more concentrated particles. When these bacteria break down matter, they produce an exothermic reaction creating heat. After the temperature of the compost rises above 100° F., heat-loving thermophilic bacteria replace common harmful bacteria. Once the thermophilic bacteria heat the compost to temperatures above 140° F., the heat kills the pathogenic organisms. However, if the compost pile reaches temperatures above 160° F., the heat will kill the beneficial bacteria, and the composting material may become sterile, losing its disease fighting properties.
Many known techniques exist to increase the safety and efficacy of composting. Common techniques include increasing the airflow to the compost pile, providing adequate oxygen to the beneficial bacteria, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,267 to Taylor. Other techniques include complex heating and cooling methods to ensure the organic material is at the right temperature, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,457 to Poitras. However, the known art lacks a composting bin capable of calculating when the compost is safe for use.
Known composting bins are also generally formed from metal due to the temperatures associated with the compositing process. However, metal bins can be undesirably heavy or unwieldy, and are also subject to corrosion with exposure to the elements.
There is a continuing need for a compost bin that collects and processes the internal temperature of the bin and informs the user when the compost is ready for removal, allowing for efficient use of the compost. Desirably, the compost bin may also be formed from temperature-resistant plastic by rotational-molding techniques.